


Hollow

by Lynds



Series: The Spaces In Between [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also a slap upside the head, Angst, Awesome Jane Foster, Break Up, But I do feel bad for him, F/M, King Thor, Odin's A+ Parenting, POV Thor, Poor Thor, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor is still a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: Jane and Loki travel to Asgard to find out if Thor's been mind-controlled by Odin, or if he is just an ass





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Loads of people have asked for this clarification, because it was pretty ambiguous as to whether Thor was Odin in disguise, or if he was mind controlled or something. I hope it's satisfactory!

When Loki appeared directly in the throne room, Thor lost no time in turning Gugnir on his erstwhile brother and blasting him. The time for mercy had long past. Loki had been spoiled by his family’s leniency, and Thor hardened his heart against him.

“Thor!” screamed a familiar voice, and Thor pulled back in horror, then felt instantly guilty. He _should not care_ so much about one mortal woman.

Jane stood next to Loki, who was crouched over, clutching his chest and glowing green. “What the hell was that for?” she demanded.

Thor took the smallest fraction of a moment to ensure his voice was suitably deep and regal, as befitted a king of the Nine Realms. “He was warned the last time that should he set foot on Asgard I would not be so forgiving to his sins. Long has he flaunted our laws, and only the last time he was here, he broke into the library like a common thief and stole some of our ancient tomes.”

“Oh, as if you care about books,” croaked Loki, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of green magic fluttered over him.

“Haven’t you heard the news? Loki was right, Thanos came for Earth, and we got rid of him, no thanks to you guys. I thought Heimdall could see everything.”

“Heimdall has been imprisoned for his treachery,” Thor growled.

Loki laughed through his teeth. “He is very good at that. Only funny when it happens to a king other than yourself, right, your highness?”

“Loki, you’re not helping,” Jane hissed.

Thor tightened his grip on Gugnir and wondered what it would take to get the blasted spear to obey him and hurl Loki into the walls. He knew he was unlikely to kill the Jotun, but it might make Thor feel better. However, since he had ascended the throne, Gugnir had proved intractable. Thor didn’t know if that was because he had been unwilling to begin with, or if it sensed its true master was still alive, just in the Odinsleep. Even so, Loki had seemed to wield it well enough during his ill-conceived reign, and it stung that he could not command it even so well as his treacherous snake of an ex-brother.

“You would do well to state your business quickly, Jane Foster,” he said. “Out of respect for our prior relationship I will hear you out, but I have no interest in spending more time in this drifter’s presence.”

Jane’s face fell. “Prior relationship, huh? I had hoped…well, no, I didn’t hope, but…I would have thought if you were going to break up with me you’d at least show up and do it in person, rather than leaving me to draw conclusions by myself.”

Thor felt the pang of pain through his heart, and forced himself not to feel it. “My responsibility is to Asgard, and I must place her above all others.”

“Last you told me, you were coming back here to ask your father if you could stay on Earth a little while…spend the rest of my mortal life with me. Why the change of heart?” She approached the throne, her intelligent brown eyes narrowed at him. “What happened, Thor?”

He turned away. Dismissive, not embarrassed, not ashamed of himself. A king did not feel shame for knowing where his loyalties lay. “My selfishness was made clear to me. I am the Crown Prince of Asgard, and my father lies in the Odinsleep, exhausted. It falls to me to take up the mantle.”

“How did you explain the convergence to me the first time, when you first brought me to Asgard?”

“What?” He turned to her, his brow furrowed.

“Answer the question, Thor.”

He sighed, exasperated. “Jane, what is the meaning of this?”

“I want to be sure it’s really you. I want to know that it's really you breaking up with me, and you’re not being controlled or some sort of illusion, or something. So come on. I told you I liked the way you explain it. What was it?”

Thor closed his eyes and sat on the throne. “I…I pressed our hands together.” He looked at her. It was a mistake, because he still wanted her just as much as he ever had. Still wanted to spend every minute with her that the universe deigned to give, and it was still selfish and wrong, and Thor had caused enough trouble by denying his birthright. “And…I kissed you.” He raised his eyebrows, pulling his father’s mannerisms around him. “Does that satisfy you?”

Jane laughed, sharp and humourless. “Satisfy…well, no, not really. But I believe you. And…and if this is what you really want, then…yeah. Sure. I can move on.” She held her head high, and oh, Norns, she would make such a queen, were she Aesir. “I’m not sure I can cope with the idea that you call those gorgeous little children monsters, anyway,” she muttered.

“They are _not children!”_ he exclaimed, distracted from his angst. “I am a fertility god, do you not think I should know?”

Jane turned back to him, her eyes flashing and her tiny fists clenched, but Loki squeezed her shoulder and shook his head. It made Thor’s blood heat up, and he itched to remove Loki’s hands from her body. Preferably to remove them from Loki’s body entirely.

Jane slumped like strings had been cut, and she turned sad eyes to him, stepping forward away from Loki. “I’ll miss you, Thor.” 

He didn’t trust himself to reply. It would take so little to turn his back on this life and take up a peaceful life by her side on Midgard, if only for a few years. But who would lead Asgard for those decades? There was no-one left. The bloodline had ended.

Jane turned to Loki, who held out his hand and made ready to world-walk back to his argr lover, a man Thor had once respected. He turned his face and glared at the walls rather than see Jane tear himself from him, another love taken by this same man he had once trusted as a brother.

“Thor,” said Jane softly, as she reached Loki’s side. “I know you’re king now, and you’ve only ever known one role model for that job. But…maybe don’t try to be Odin so much. If you have to be stuck here, you might as well rule your own way.”

Thor didn’t turn to acknowledge her. He continued to stare at the golden walls until long after the shimmer of Loki’s insidious magic had faded. When he turned his gaze back to the room, he could barely see through the blur of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Thor doesn't know this, but Gugnir can sense his lack of conviction, so it plays up for him. I hope you like it! Please let me know if there are any mistakes because I only wrote this just now and uploaded it straight away! 
> 
> Also I'm now on Tumblr, as GoldFromStraw :) Come and say hi!


End file.
